Reunited  A Gorillaz Story Chapter 2
by charuchan
Summary: The next chapter in the Gorillaz story saga! What happens to 2d? Will Noodle be happy again? Is Murdoc ever going to his band back? Find out in Chapter 2!   Light Language, Alcohol use, substance abuse, light violence


2D laid face down on the ground, coughing out water and dirt and tears. _Where the 'ell am , _the singer thought. 2D looked up and saw palm trees, colorful flowers in the dunes, and a vast, sandy beach surrounded by a blue-green ocean. A sign near him said: _Aloha! Welcome to Hawaii! _ "Hawaii? 2D said quietly. "How did I get 'ere?" The bluenette got up and brushed the sand from his clothes. About 5 yards away was his Melodica and the photo album. Scattered around him were some of his other belongings, most of them broken. 2D was still wearing his clown mask. The confused singer walked over to his Melodica and the photo album, and picked them up. He grunted in pain, as a migraine made its way into 2D's head. He glanced around for a pill bottle. There was a fresh bottle right behind him. "Oh, fank God…," 2D sighed in relief. He screwed off the cap, poured out 4 colorful painkiller pills, and popped them into his mouth, swallowing them dry. The pills began to take their effect immediately, making 2D grin slightly.

The singer continued on, venturing off to explore Hawaii, maybe look for a bar. 2D came to a town filled with people in brightly colored shirts, chatting and going about their day. Several citizens looked at him, then turned to whisper to their friends. 2D decided to ask someone for directions to the nearest bar, and spotted a young woman with purplish-black hair who had her back to him. 2D tapped her on the shoulder and said, "Scuse, me could you-" He stopped talking as the woman turned around, revealing her face. A reddish-purple scar covered her right eye, and she was a pretty, Asian girl, her face extremely familiar to the singer.

"Noodle!" 2D exclaimed. 2D pulled Noodle into his arms, embracing her tightly.

"I knew you would come back! Murdoc was wrong, you aren't dead," Noodle said, as tears began to fall from her eyes. She pulled away from 2D, but kept her hands on his arms.

"How did you get 'ere, Noods?" asked 2D

"Murdoc, he lives here now…well _for _now. He's got a house here," Noodle explained. "How did YOU get here?"

"The whale…blew me out of his blowhole," 2D told her. His stomach flipped at the thought of the whale.

"You mean…you've been living _inside _a whale?" Noodle said.

"Um…yeah, sumfing like that."

"Do you still hate them?"

"Oh, yes…," 2D said, eyes turning white.

"Oh, I'm…I'm sorry. Let's get out of here. I'll bring you to the house.

"That would be nice," 2D said. 

"Russel, have you seen Noodle?" asked Murdoc.

"Yeah, she went into town," Russel replied.

"Crap! I wanted her to get me a pack of beer," Murdoc grunted.

"Already bought it," Noodle said from the doorway, holding up a grocery bag. "3 packs, actually. And by the way! Look who's back!"

2D emerged from the doorway, grinning a toothless, odd grin. He waved at Murdoc and Russel, who was looking in the house through a window. Russel smiled widely, and Murdoc staggered backwards.

"How did you-where-damnit! How the hell did you get 'ere! You're supposed to be dead, you moron!" Murdoc shouted.

"I-I survived. I've been inside the whale…" 2D answered.

"How. Did. You. Get. 'ERE!"

"The whale blew me out of his blowhole and dropped me on this island!"

"And how did you find Noodle?"

"I thought she was someone else, like a native or sumfink," 2D answered nervously. Murdoc grumbled under his breath and strode forward, raising his hand ready to slap 2D.

"MURDOC!" shouted Russel. "If ya touch him, ya gonna wake up underwater tonight. Ya dig?" Russel warned the Satanist. Murdoc lowered his hand and crossed his arms.

"Fine. So are you back in the band then?" Murdoc asked in a way that seemed like 2D didn't really have much of a choice.

"Well, yeah, I guess if Gorillaz are still together."

"Great! Now…leave me alone. I've gotta go think for a while…" Murdoc walked out quickly, rubbing the back of his head.

"He's been…moody lately," Noodle said.

"'E's always moody," 2D said.

"'D, I knew you were a'ight," Russel said.

"I hoped I would die inside that whale. I didn't fink I'd survive," 2D said in reply. "Actually, I was going to starve myself today, but I guess the whale had other plans…."

"You hungry?" asked Noodle.

"Famished!" 2D said jokingly, lightening the mood a bit. The three musicians laughed. They were finally all together again, happy and back in action.


End file.
